


Insanity, Insanity, Insanity

by Risingdawn66



Series: Isabelle's story [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Crazy, Horror, Insanity, Mental Anguish, Mental Institutions, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: This is the second better story for my Oc Isabelle.





	Insanity, Insanity, Insanity

It’s been about a year since Isabelle’s asylum was initially connected to the Slender Mansion, but she didn’t want it to be anymore. She ended up breaking it away from the mansion, no longer wanting to go there. The reason was simple though, she changed. At first she was infatuated with the killer known as Jeff, but over time she realized just how mean and sometimes annoying he could be. Isabelle didn’t understand why she suddenly felt this way towards him, but she didn’t really want to understand it either. She was also starting to feel different, her sweet and innocent side was slowly disappearing. Isabelle was starting to want to hurt people and was slowly turning away from going easy with her little ‘game.’ The halls of the empty asylum were starting to become covered in blood whenever Isabelle would feel… extra excited while playing her game. She started using more than just her scalpels and started using knives since she found it to be faster and more effective in immobilizing her ‘toys.’ The rumors have also changed about her and the asylum. Lately fewer teenagers are coming back out when morning came, making them less likely to go in. The workers have completely stopped trying to get Isabelle to come to the new asylum having given up a while ago. They took down the flyers and put up new ones that said to avoid that asylum at all costs. Isabelle was more ‘creative’ with her victims after they died. She was now using their body as a blank canvas. She would carefully carve into their flesh with her scalpel creating intricate designs and left the body where it was for the next unsuspecting ‘toy’ to see.   
Tonight Isabelle was feeling extra excited hearing the chatter of a few teenagers. Listening closely she knew it was one girl and two boys. Isabelle was giggling to herself when she heard them scream seeing a dead body that was carved on. She was already at the door when the teenagers ran back to it looking at her in horror. Isabelle’s outfit was more bloody than usual a smirk on her face while she crossed her arms. The teenagers stepped back staring at Isabelle before they scattered screaming which made Isabelle laugh out in amusement.  
“Well these ones will prove to be more amusing than the ones from last night,” she says to herself knowing the teenagers are too scared to try and leave. Happily walking Isabelle hummed before starting to run through the halls looking for a victim smiling big upon seeing one of the boys running down a hall in a panic. She could hear his ragged breathing when he went behind something in an attempt to hide not even realizing Isabelle had been behind him. Slowly walking forward Isabelle blocked the boys escape hearing a shriek come from him.  
“Looks like you trapped yourself,” she says smirking and pulled her knife out getting ready to attack him. However Isabelle didn’t expect the boy to shove her back and attempt to run. Being shocked Isabelle stumbled back a few steps before pursuing the male once again. Isabelle got a bit angry when the male took a sharp turn and managed to get away so she continued walking and listening silently. Walking by a room she heard the sound of heavy breathing and the soft click of a phone’s keyboard. Going into the room she approached a medical table bringing her knife up. Once she got to the table she swung down behind it hearing a gasp and a choked scream making her know she got the girl. The girl’s phone clattered onto the floor roughly the screen breaking from the impact while the girl had a shocked and pained look. Isabelle smiled big her free hand on the table while she was fully bent over the object looking into the girls eyes a big wide smile accompanied by a wild look in her eyes. The girl didn’t say anything as Isabelle had struck her right in the heart which made Isabelle pout.  
“Aw that was no fun you didn’t put up a fight~. Next time turn the keyboard sound off that’s always what kills the one stupid enough to use their phone… oh wait that’s right there won’t be a ‘next time’ anymore,” she says laughing and let the knife go reaching down grabbing the phone. Picking it up Isabelle saw the screen wasn’t cracked that badly and looked at who the girl had been texting. Laughing lightly she saw that the girl was frantically texting her mom who had been confused and texted back with :Sweetie what are you talking about?: Isabelle hums and sits on the table touching the screen and started to type something up to send to her.  
:You’re daughter is dead since she came to the asylum.: Isabelle texted and sent it. The mother was now replying frantically which made Isabelle amused. Walking around the table Isabelle took a picture of the deceased girl and sent it to the mother who didn’t text back only having seen the image. Isabelle hums and turned the phone off setting it by the girl and pulled her knife out of the body.  
“Sweet dreams~,” she said smiling before leaving the room happily. Walking down the hall she kept an eye out for the others. Seeing the one that escaped earlier she was quiet and went up behind him. Moving fast she covered his mouth and went to stab him groaning and dropping her knife stepping back when she was roughly elbowed in the stomach. Growling deeply she watched as the male ended up running off and escaping from her once more. After she fully recovered from the pain she smiled widely. Isabelle crouched down and picked up her knife before she spoke to herself.  
“He will definitely be fun to kill~,” she says and ran off to find the other boy. The second boy was pretty easy to kill once she found him which made her pout.  
“Really? The only one that’s any fun is that other guy,” she says huffing and walked through the halls. Isabelle was listening closely trying to see if she could get any indication to where he was, but there was nothing. Confused since Isabelle knew he couldn’t have escaped she wandered the halls getting no hints to where he was.  
“Where are you~? Come out come out wherever you are. You’re really putting up a fight~,” she says giggling and soon saw him. Isabelle smirked and ran at him being ready to attack him with the knife, but she was caught off guard. Isabelle was shocked when he jumped at her, and tackled her to the ground. She silently stared up at him while he was huffing and breathing heavy. He sat on her and held her arms down so she couldn’t attack him.  
“Oohh, you really are a hot shot, tackling me and pinning me down like this. I can’t wait till you make a wrong move so I can kill you,” she says watching her knife be flicked away while the male soon sat on her, but he made sure to not use all his weight. He only put just enough to make sure she couldn’t wiggle free. Isabelle just stared blankly at the male not understanding why he was doing this while she watched him free her hands. Isabelle was a bit grumpy since she didn’t have her knife and actually couldn’t push him off only being able to watch his movements. The male stared down at her before reaching into his sweater pocket, and he pulled out a small book like thing.  
“What is that?” Isabelle asks tilting her head in confusion while the male opened the book. He was flipping through a few pages before pulling something out of it the object actually being a small photo album.  
“So, Isabelle… you really don’t remember me?” The male asks which made Isabelle frown only being further confused by this male.  
“What are you talking about, I don’t remember anyone from my past because they were all insignificant to me,” Isabelle stated which made the male... disappointed? Isabelle did not understand the expression of the male who soon showed her a picture. Her eyes widened in shock when it showed her and the male standing together in front of her assigned roommate at least 6 months before the asylum changed locations. Isabelle suddenly felt a surge of energy and shoved the male off. She quickly grabbed her knife now kneeling on the floor before pointing it at him having an angry expression.  
“Who are you and where did you get that picture, I don’t remember or know you so where did that come from!” Isabelle shouted at him before she stood and kept the knife pointed at the other seeming a bit distressed. The male stood and looked at Isabelle quietly for a few moments before he spoke.  
“It’s me Isabelle, it’s me Isaac, your friend? I would visit you everyday in the afternoon till I had to move away, and I just moved back into town. I had wanted to visit you, but you weren’t at the new asylum so I asked where you were and I was told you stayed here, so I wanted to see you again. I wanted to see how you were doing,” Isaac said with a smile which only angered Isabelle who did not remember any of this.  
“You're lying! I never knew any Isaac’s in the past!” She shouted and lunged at Isaac who knocked her off her feet which only increased her anger.  
“Guess you don’t remember that I took self-defense classes… don’t worry Isabelle, you’ll remember me eventually,” Isaac said calmly before he ran in the opposite direction. This left Isabelle fuming and growling in anger and aggression hating how this guy is proclaiming that he knew her and was friends with her in the past. She knew no one named Isaac and was always alone at the asylum when it was running. With a soft grumble of annoyance Isabelle walked through the halls silently. She drug her knife’s blade on the wall listening to the scraping sound it was making. Her eyes soon settled onto a picture of her and Isaac being taped to the wall. A deep growl left her while she walked fast towards it. Isabelle gripped the picture and shook with fury before she ripped it to pieces yelling out.  
“Enough with this! I don’t know you, and all this is just a lie!” She screamed and dropped the ripped picture onto the floor before she continued to walk in silence. Isabelle immediately lunged at Isaac the next time she spotted him. She became shocked when he wasn’t actually there. Was she hallucinating? Was she losing her mind again? Isabelle shook her head a bit walking through the halls again looking around for Isaac. Her breathing was starting to increase the more she was walking down the dark empty halls. She swore she would see Isaac and other people out of the corner of her eyes making her whip around to check if they were real. Like she thought, every time she saw something from the corner of her eye, it was nothing. It was all just her mind playing tricks on her, dirty, little, tormenting tricks, that always messed with her already unstable mind. It was starting to get to Isabelle and she was starting to not be able to tell if what she was seeing was real. Or if her mind was just showing her things from the distant past she could no longer remember. Isabelle was lunging forward once more believing she was encountering the real Isaac, but was once again met with thin air. She screamed in anger, and punched a nearby wall. Isabelle kind of regretted doing that after though since she groaned in pain shaking her hand some before she started walking again.  
“This is so frustrating, I hate when I start hallucinating, it makes everything so difficult,” she mumbled to herself quietly keeping her eyes on the floor until she caught a glimpse of something. Quickly lifting her head Isabelle’s eyes widened when she saw her room looking like it did when the asylum was still running. She saw herself and Isaac standing in front of the door and talking to each other before Isabelle went into her room while Isaac turned to face towards the real Isabelle. She was silent tears coming to her eyes before rolling down her cheeks while she was standing only about 7 feet away from what she thought was a hallucination. Isabelle soon cried out, screaming as her mind was breaking even more than it already was.  
“Stop it! Just stop it! Lies! All lies! You don’t exist, you never existed!” Isabelle screamed her voice filled with a mix of sorrow and distress before she lunged at the other. She buried her blade deep into the other’s stomach screaming out with tears rolling down her cheeks from her tightly shut eyes expecting the figure to disappear like all the other times. However her eyes opened wide when she felt the warm sensation of blood dripping onto her back with the soft coughing of another being her pupils getting small. Her mouth opened wide nothing coming out while Isabelle felt a warm sticky substance soon coating her blade and hands which was making her not want to look up. Isabelle didn’t know what to do, she wanted to look up and see what she did, but at the same time she couldn’t believe what she just did and couldn’t comprehend or understand what she had just done. Memories were soon flowing into her mind, her body was shaking violently as she was terrified. Soon she finally remembered Isaac and she slowly pulled the knife out of the fleshy being it was in, then she dropped the blood covered weapon onto the floor. Isabelle still didn’t look up seeing a hand going onto the wound of the other body. Isabelle looked at her hands, which were covered in the fresh, sticky crimson substance she so clearly knew was blood. Isabelle didn’t want to believe the situation in front of her was true, slowly looking up her eyes widened even more her mouth wide open with a shocked and terrified expression being clear. Across from Isabelle was Isaac having blood dripping down his chin while he was holding his stomach smiling big at Isabelle who started backing up shaking her head in disbelief.  
“N-no no this isn’t, it can’t be, no no no no no, I couldn’t have, I didn’t, what have I done!” She cries out screaming and holding her head while watching Issac fall forward onto the ground landing on his side and grunting in pain. Isabelle snapped out of her panic and distress only slightly though running over and kneeling beside Isaac.  
“Isaac, Isaac no! Isaac, please, Isaac you have to be okay! You can’t die not when I finally remembered you! Please!” She cried out and pleaded and gently shook Isaac who only smiled weakly.   
“Isabelle it’s okay all that matters is that you remembered me, that was all I wanted,” Isaac says reaching up with his bloody hand and lightly rubbed Isabelle’s cheek before he spoke again.  
“You’ve grown so much Isabelle, I’m so glad I got to see you again,” he said smiling kindly and sweetly just like Isabelle newly remembers tears rolling down her cheeks now. She leaned over Isaac crying loudly feeling awful and horrible for what she just did to the other.  
“I’m so sorry Isaac, I’m so sorry I did this to you, please forgive me Isaac!” She cried out in a pleading voice being met with a soft hush and kind response from Isaac.  
“Shh, Isabelle, it’s okay, I’m not angry at you, alright? I don’t mind this end, I’m just glad I got to see my friend... one more time…” Isaac says his voice weak before he went silent his hand falling to the floor Isabelle being silent and in disbelief staring at Isaac’s limp lifeless body before screaming out loudly.  
Hours passed while the walls were soon covered with pictures of her and Isaac since she retrieved the photo album from his dead body being glad there was copies of them all. Being silent Isabelle walked through the halls running her hand against the wall leaving a trail of blood while she walked. She learned to not act on impulse, but she knew that no matter how hard she would try she couldn’t stop herself from doing it. The more ignorant teenagers that went in the more lifeless bodies came out, but this time there would be messages carved into the flesh. There would be things like apologies to the families of the victims, while also being her regrets and sorrows for doing it. There would also be small words saying sorry over and over again to Isaac and to everyone she has killed. Isabelle walked silently in the halls and walked by the wall she had smeared “I’m sorry” on over and over again. A picture of her and Isaac smiling big being taped to the wall underneath the words. Every time she walked by the wall her emotions would waver, and she would feel a tug of sorrow at her heart, before going empty again, feeling no sensations anymore. Everything was empty to her now, going through every day and every night without a single feeling or sensation, her mind was gone. More so her mind was finally, completely shattered, that was until her mind slowly pushed the memories away. Her body felt numb, but she was slowly feeling like she was before it all happened. Then as she was regaining her sanity, feeling things again, feeling happy and like her old self before this incident, she started to realize something. The pictures. Looking at them her eyes widened a feeling of dread slowly filling her body. They were blank, all of them, blank white pieces of paper. There was no pictures, there was no blood, there was no Issac… Isabelle stepped back smiling big and psychotically a deranged laughter leaving her body. She couldn’t believe her eyes, the wall where she knew she smeared the words “I’m sorry” over and over in Isaac’s blood with the picture of him and her being there, was completely clean. There was not a single drop of blood in the spot where she knew the crimson red stained, the picture just being a blank white piece of paper. Isabelle couldn’t believe this, she didn’t WANT to believe this. Had this all been in her head, did she really just make Issac up out of nowhere, fake memories leaking into her real ones, being indistinguishable from the things that really happened, was she really that insane? Was her mind really that broken? It all seemed so real, yet it was all so fake. Isabelle broke into a loud fit of laughter holding her head and falling to her knees throwing her head back while she laughed and laughed wondering when her torment would end, when her mind would stop playing these dirty tricks on her, when she would finally be free from her own mind. She wondered when her insanity would finally be over…


End file.
